Military and police personnel often encounter situations where the threat from an explosive device is present. Adequate training regarding how to respond to these situations is necessary in order to save the military or police personnel from injury or death. An extremely effective method of training is through the use of simulations. A simulation, as used here, is a recreation of the sound effects of a dangerous explosion for training purposes. Drawbacks of the known explosion simulation devices include the possibility of injury caused by dispersion of simulated explosion casing elements and the excessive amount of explosive material consumed. Accurate reproduction of a training environment is difficult to achieve because explosion simulation devices of the prior art may present risk to property and people.
In the prior art, explosive device simulators typically comprise a chemical pyrotechnic composition enclosed within a cardboard or paper enclosure. Ignition of this type of device results in debris flying from the paper case, with the possibility of injury.